


So Wrong

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-04
Updated: 2003-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC misunderstands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wrong

Sometimes JC wonders what it is that Chris misses about Fuman, and he thinks maybe it's the brittle edge of detail, the shape of his memories, the endless curve of loss. He thinks maybe Chris wasn't ready to let go, wasn't ready to hold on, either, and he's pretty sure Chris wasn't ready for Dani at all. He loved her, though, loved her until hurt just enough and then he loved her even more. Sometimes JC thinks it's the hurt that Chris misses most of all.

Chris says it's his office that he really misses, but JC doesn't think it's true. It was a nice office, sure, but not _miss it_ nice, because really, it's just décor, and Chris isn't that kind of guy. Still, JC wonders what happened to the goldfish, because he sort of is that kind of guy, and he would ask, he would, but he knows Chris really did like the fish, and if it is maybe the hurt that Chris misses after all, JC doesn't want to be the one reminding him.

Because, really? JC isn't that kind of guy.

He isn't, and he thinks Chris knows this because JC hears him cursing under his breath when he doesn't think JC is listening. _Fuckin' loser_ , he says. And, _freak_. JC doesn't know for sure, but he thinks it pretty clear who Chris is referring to, which one of them is less in his eyes. Everybody knows Justin is Chris's best friend, and Joey isn't any kind of loser and Lance isn't much of a freak, but JC knows he's both of those things and he knows he isn't Justin, either. So, yeah, he wishes he could skip over those bits of memory, just erase them and never hear them again, but he can't, his mind doesn't work like that, and anyway, he knows it wouldn't matter even if he could.

He heard Chris again this morning, murmuring softly while he shaved. JC wonders if Chris knows how those words feel, how sore JC is now, bruised and achy just from listening, and he thinks Chris probably does.  
   
   


\--end--


End file.
